Una tarde más en la familia
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Una pequeña escena hogareña de la familia Riddle-Snape. Y un dulce pedacito de Harco. "Este fic participa en el Reto #3: "Niñerias" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"


Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de JK Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota:** " _Este fic participa en el Reto # 3:" Niñerias "del foro" Un Pequeño Rincón "_

 **Nota 2:** Este One-shot no ha sido beteado.

 **Advertencias:** Fallas en mi ortografía y gramática. AU. Tom x Severus. Harco. Shōta. Yaoi BL. Shonen-ai.

* * *

[CAPITULO ÚNICO UNA TARDE MAS EN LA FAMILIA]

\- Si mocoso, aquí está tu León. - un joven de rasgos delicados se arrodilló frente a su hijo.

\- ¡Mamá Sev, se llama Teddy.

\- Si, sí, es Teddy. ¿Dónde está Draco?

\- Primo Draco fue por más papel. - señalando la puerta. Por dónde entró un hombre alto, de sonrisa encantadora, actual ministro de magia en Italia mágica. - ¡Papá! ¿No viste a Draco?

\- No lo he visto Harry, pero seguro regresa pronto.

-No creo que le dé tiempo ... ya que estamos en la hora, y usted joven, esta arrugando su ropa. - le reprendió con falsa molestia, la bella madre del niño; un bien conocido, Severus Snape; ahora Riddle.

\- Amor deja los niños jueguen un poco ... seguro les aburre esperar. - mientras decía esto, Tom rodeaba con sus brazos a su joven esposo, dándole un beso suave y calmado, disfrutando de las delicias de tener una familia. Una bella familia por fin.

La vida había cambiado para cada uno, cuando Lucius presento un Severus a su casa, era una cuestión de tiempo para que ese jovencito conociera al talentooso político extranjero. Un tal Tom Riddle, quien tenía una buena carrera en la política del mundo mágico italiano. Quien desde el primer momento; cuando irónicamente un adusto joven Severus le dijo el comentario más seco de la historia. Y así fue como su historia comenzó.

Un lindo niño de cabellos dorados como el sol entro corriendo con papeles blancos y una bolsita con más **crayolas** .

-Harry, aquí; traje más colores. - emocionado el niño vestido de un lindo traje de marinero con decoraciones azules. Resaltando su inocente belleza. Y Harry, quien tenía un juego con un traje de militar, en su versión verde para camuflaje; porque, "oh dios, el verde resalta sus ojos"; le miró sonriente y le mostró su obra maestra a su primo, y compañero de juegos.

\- Aquí Draco, mira; somos los seis. Mamá y papá, tía Cissy y tío Lucy, y tú y yo. - Estaba claro, orgulloso de su trabajo, aunque el pequeño rubio tenía algo que decir.

\- ¿Qué estoy vistiendo?

\- ¿Por qué ?, Dah, está claro que es tu vestido de novia. - le miró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en los sillones de la sala donde los dos estaban abrazados, con el severus oculto en el cuello de su esposo, apenas contuvo una carcajada.

\- ¿Novia? ¿Yo, por qué ?.

\- Muy obvio mi querido primo, es porque te vas a casar conmigo ¿ves? - dijo con las pequeñas figuras de fondo que extrañamente, tenían más definición que las caras de las personas. - Aquí, el camino de flores, y un lindo ramo, también, aquí, el arco de flores. ¡Es claro que es una boda! ¡Nuestra boda!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Pero, mi cabello es corto, cuando crezca lo tendré largo, como mi padre, arreglarlo. - mando al pequeño rubio y con color amarillo le puso una extraña coleta a su yo artístico. - Mira, se ve bien. - frunció el ceño confundido - ¿Por qué nos vamos a casar?

\- Ah .. - suspiro el pequeño Harry y abrazo a Draco, no permitiéndole mover sus manos para arruinar más el dibujo. Y hablo con cariño, tanto amor como un niño de cinco años puede lograr. - Porque nos amamos, así como nuestros padres, nos queremos muchos, así que; naturalmente, nos vamos a casar.

\- Oh, eso tiene mucho sentido ... pero Harry, déjame dibujar las flores al vestido, hace falta dorado, más brillos y, y, ¡Un cisne! Uno con un pico de oro ...

\- Niños es hora de irnos, y por favor recojan las cosas que ocupen. Las **canicas** en el pasillo casi nos asesinan. - entro una pareja de rubios, con Lucius apoyando a su esposa debido a su embarazo en ciernes. - Vamos que la relación empieza pronto.

\- Un rápido hechizo de limpieza ... y ahí está. Tomaremos el flujo, así que cuando salgan de la **chimenea** sin arrastren los pies, no se empujen y no; por el amor a la limpieza, juegos con las cenizas como nada, no nube ninja, no hay polvo del viejo oeste y no, ni siquiera hay polvo en la luna ... bueno, no del que conocemos ... eso, no. Ya sabes lo que me refiero Harrison. - tras ese conocido discurso de parte de Severus, primero paso Lucius, seguido de Cissy, los niños y Tom, para Severus ser el último. Era una formación ya practicada para la seguridad de la familia y la cordura de personas que en su infortunio se encontraban en el camino de una Harry aburrido, o peor, un Draco asustado; ya que eso llevaría a Harry a estar agresivo y muy a la ofensiva.

Tras una incómoda entrada abarrotada en el **teatro** de la ciudad, y con precaución y adulaciones por parte de la mayoría, por su estatus económico, estas familias lograron su cometido de disfrutar la clásica obra italiana; "il barbero de Sevilla". En la cual los niños fueron muy interesados y atentos. Para el final de tal evento tan concurrido, varios reporteros mágicos hicieron su lugar en la salida de la familia, siendo atrapados por una vez más por las cámaras.

Cuando por fin, su hijo Harry se quedó dormido Severus se desplomó en el sofá largo de su tocador, el cual fue una vez más habitación, con la gran cantidad de ropa y accesorios, fue necesario. O más precisó decirlo, Tom le obsequió. Un almacenamiento de tamaño de los cuartos de baño y un tamaño de uno, no hace falta decir que tan amplio era el baño, para deslumbrar a cualquiera.

Pronto se encontró con un buen hombre y medio de vestir, Tom. Su camisa abierta y fuera de sus pantalones, sin corbata o saco. Solo pura testosterona masculina en su máxima expresión, con un abdomen envidiable debido al trabajo físico, que la mayoría de los magos no conocía. Pero que el medio de comunicación sangre sabía mejor; el ejercicio.

Así es, el ministro de magia, era una media sangre, joven y muy dispuesto a hacer un cambio a la mejora, para implementar tecnologías, descubrimientos y teorías, muggles a disposición de los magos. Así que la vida social en ambos mundos era todo menos humilde, llena de lujos, felicidad y dinero. Como si fuera magia. Fue la magia del amor, tener el corazón en el lugar correcto, y el hogar en el lugar indicado.

Abrazando a su bello esposo, quien estaba a medio deshacer el peinado que lucia en su largo cabello oscuro, comento: - ¿Ya tienes un contrato de matrimonio con Lucius? Sears una buena adición al nombre de la familia. - subió sus manos al cabello de su esposo y termino a deshacer el enredo con amor, aunque bien podría usar magia, prefiera mimar con sus propias manos a su adorado esposo.

\- Tom ... - dijo en advertencia, cansancio en su voz. - No hagas eso amor, sabes ... ya lo hablamos, nuestros hijos no hijo peones en una guerra. Y ... - sonrió coqueto, acariciando el rostro del alcalde, mientras disfrutaba de la vista que Tom le daba - espere hasta que tengas edad ... aún no es ... momento ... pero ... tal vez un baño ... - con cada palabra, acompañada de un beso entre silencios, termino en una elevada situación. Ron sonrió, y con una fluidez envidiable, en un parpadeo, estaba cargando en brazos a su dulce joven esposo. Sin duda, arreglarían ciertas cosas, en un relajante baño de pareja.


End file.
